Light fixtures, particularly those having LED lights, can product a certain colored lights. Depending on the needed lighting conditions and the taste of the consumer, the desired light color might vary. A contractor installing a light fixture may not have sufficient quantity of a fixture with a particular light. Additionally, after installation, a consumer may have limited options on changing the light fixture. There is a need in the art for a light fixture that solves the above mentioned problems